


Dew Drops

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [64]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Imprisonment, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: She watches the dew drip from the rose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Dew Drops  
> Prompt: dripping  
> Written November 14, 2016

She watches the dew drip from the rose,  
clear drop after clear drop,  
counting her breaths  
slowly, carefully, drop by drop,  
breath by breath.

The sun glints off the dew.  
She reaches, hoping to feel some of the warmth—  
But the light is beyond her grasp.  
Her arm falls as she lowers her head,  
counting her breath, watching the glint.

Somewhere in the halls, someone screams,  
someone begs, someone dies.  
Her turn will come soon, she knows.  
So she focuses on the dew, on the sun,  
makes a story of a rescue, of love and a kiss.

But no one will come.  
No one has come, as she’s grown old.  
Sunlight glints on the dew on the rose  
and she breathes, waiting,  
counting each breath.


End file.
